The Legend of RedEye
The Legend of RedEye is a song by RedEye in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. It talks about how RedEye came to be in Nuka-World, as well as how he met Colter and how he became disk jockey of Raider Radio. Lyrics So, like, a year ago, I'm running with this gang, pretty good deal, I mean I probably could have been in charge, but whatever, I don't need that kind of hassle, right? I mean, I'm totally capable of running my own gang, probably the best freakin' gang you've ever seen. Anyway, I hear this dude Colter is putting together a huge ass team of raiders to take over Nuka-World, and I hear this and I just gotta go check it out, you know, go see if it's the REAL DEAL. Now, the guys I'm running with, they're all upset that I'm leaving. They're so upset they just keep saying, "Oh come on man, you have to stay! You're the best out of all of us! We're screwed without you!" But I'm like, "Nah, man I ain't gonna let you guys hold me back." So I'd go out on my own, I travel through some crazy shit you wouldn't believe, even if I told you about it, and I wind up here. Now, I find out who Colter is and I just march right up to his face and say, "Well, here I am! Now what?" And you could see right away he was impressed. Now, he looks at me and he says, "Man, you look like hell! How long's it been since you slept!?" and I say, "Well I don't know man, doesn't matter. I can sleep when I'm dead!" And you could see on his face that he was totally impressed, just like he knew I was the REAL DEAL. So, first he says, "Man, I am impressed! You're the REAL DEAL, RedEye! I'm gonna call you that ‘cause your eyes are bloodshot as hell and it looks really cool." He says, "You're gonna be my right-hand man because I can tell just by looking at you that I can count on you." But then, he, like, he stops, and he sees the guitar I'm carryin', and he says, "Whoa, no shit, you can play!?" and I look at him and say, "I don't know man, can I?" (Furious guitar strumming) "Yeah, Colter, like you said, I am the REAL DEAL!", and he loses his mind, you know, he's so excited, he says, "Oh, no way, I got an even more important job for you! Get your ass into that radio station and make it amazing!" Well, and here we are, swear to you, true story, all of it, every word. ‘Course, Colter ended up being kind of a chump, but I mean, you know, I knew that from the beginning, like, I probably could have challenged him right there, you know, made myself the Overboss, but, you know, whatever, I like this gig just fine. Yeah. Video Category:Nuka-World songs